EVERYBODY'S FOOL
by yamiofetsuko
Summary: Se obsesiono con ser una estrella, pero las estrellas no buscan brillar; lo hacen naturalmente y sin dañar a los de su alrededor... lamentablemente no cumplio ninguna de esas. One-shot


**EVERYBODY'S FOOL**

-¡ZA-KU-RO! ¡ZA-KU-RO! ¡ZA-KU-RO!

-¿Los oyes Za? ¡Tus fans te aman querida! ¿No es sorprendente? – Exclamo alegre mi manager.

¿Qué quien soy? Disculpa por no ser amable con alguien que no conozco, nótese el sarcasmo. Mi nombre es Zakuro, aunque es obvio que lo sabes ¿ah no? Modelo, actriz, mew mew y cantante te suena a algo? pues esa soy yo y honestamente solo estoy orgullosa de haber sido mew mew. Escuchaste bien "haber sido" actualmente tengo 27 años, estoy en la cumbre de mi carrera profesional y en el submarino de mi vida personal, hace 4 años lance mi primer disco ganándose en el número uno de treinta y siete países, el mismo año que estrene mi protagónico numero veinte. Mi carrera y mis ingresos aumentaron considerablemente, pero no mi tiempo. Todo el tiempo estoy de gira, filmando, modelando y en matinales, bombardeada por kilos y kilos de maquillaje que honestamente pienso que no necesito, Mint siempre me dijo que naturalmente era perfecta…

Juliet, mi manager extranjera, me saco de mi camerino, caminamos a la plataforma de donde saldría hacia mi concierto en el "studio star" el mejor estadio para conciertos. Los pasillos estaban tapizados de espejos para que las estrellas puedan arreglarse el vestuario y violar a su "perfecto" reflejo con la mirada, admitámoslo; no puedes ser un icono musical sin amarte a ti mismo, lamentablemente yo no disfruto de mi reflejo. Nunca eh sido de vestidos, siempre de vaqueros o faldas y poleras sin mangas, y eso estaba bien cuando modelaba porque solo debía preocuparme de cómo me viera las cámaras, pero ahora no. Me había teñido el cabello negro con un flequilo celeste, llevo un pequeño vestido morado hasta la mitad del muslo con escote de corazón alrededor de mis pechos cubiertos de gemas moradas. Soy asquerosa y el espejo empañado solo me recuerda mis errores ¿Cómo pudo mi álbum ser tan vendido si hablaba de lo bien que me hacían sentir las drogas y la anorexia en ese tiempo? ¿Cómo pueden amarla si la mitad de sus canciones tratan de dolor? Era algo que no entendería jamás, o quizás si Pudding estuviera aquí ella le preguntaría pero ella no estaba… de echo… nadie del café estaba…

-Zakuro-san, la plataforma esta lista – Me indico uno de los ingenieros dándome una seña para que me arrodillara en ella – Cuando salgas espera a que la plataforma pare sola ya que ah tenido problemas de funcionamiento.

-Si – Respondí tajante arrodillándome en la plataforma cara a donde estará mi público.

-¡Suerte querida! – Se despidió Juliet saludándome con una mano - ¿pero a quien engaño? ¡Tu eres Zakuro! No necesitas suerte; ya eres perfecta.

"_no lo fui para los cyniclones"_

La plataforma fue subiendo, los gritos inundaron mis oídos, los flashes me cegaron y los carteles me deslumbraron con la habilidad artística de mis fans. Espere pacientemente a que la plataforma llegara al límite pero esta se quedó trabada unos centímetros antes de tocar el suelo del escenario, no le tome importancia y di unos pasos hacia adelante escuchando algo sobre "Zakuro no bajes por aquí que la plataforma no aguantara tu peso"

Atraje el micrófono a mis labios y comencé a cantar…

.

_Perfect by nature (Perfecto por naturaleza)_

_Icons of self indulgence (iconos de auto indulgencia)_

_Just what we all need (justo lo que necesitábamos;)_

_More lies about a world that (más mentiras acerca de un mundo que…)_

_._

Todos levantaron las manos al unísono antes del tan esperado coro.

.

_Never was and never will be (¡nunca fue y nunca será!)_

_Have you no shame? don't you see me? (¿no tienes vergüenza? ¿no puedes verme?)_

_You know you've got everybody fooled (tu sabes que tienes a todos engañados)_

Eso es verdad ¿acaso no me ven? Estoy rota, estoy sucia, estoy manchada ¡soy indigna! Soy… soy una asesina.

Deje que el solo de la guitarra me situara en el almacén abandonado hace tantos años atrás; _cyniclones terroristas, por así decirlos, estaban dispuestos a destruir la ciudad obviamente todos estábamos allí, incluyendo a los otros cyniclones que debían capturar al fugitivo, peleando a más no poder. Lettuce me dijo que esperara un poco, que Ichigo estaba cargando su poder para atacar todas juntas ¡pero yo estaba inquieta! Tenía una importante sesión en Moscu y si esto seguía así iba a perderme el contrato. Cuando Ichigo nos dio la señal le regañe su lentitud, que seguía actuando como una niña cuando ya no lo era y me arrepiento tanto de habérselo dicho y no pensar en sus sentimientos. Todas debíamos atacar al mismo tiempo ¿así es como funciona siempre no? Pero mi reloj marco las 7 ¡iba a perder el avión! Entre en desesperación y ataque antes que todas con mi látigo destruyéndolos… o al menos eso parecía…_

_-¡OYE QUE TE PASA ME DISTE EL BUEN SUSTO ZAKURO! – Me grito Pudding en su estilo infantil que hacia parecer que bromeaba con todo lo que decía._

_-Mou, mou, eso ya no importa, Pu – Le tranquilizo Lettuce aun en su transformación._

_-Hai, hai! ^^_

_-Jaja, la monita es bipolar – Se burló ese mini cyniclon._

_-¡Taru-Taru! O_o ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-¡EH ESTADO AQUÍ TODA LA PELEA!_

_-Oh, ¿en serio? No te vi…_

_-si serás… 7.7 te juro que uno de estos días te voy a… - Sin embargo no pudo terminar porque unos guantes rojos lo levantaron del suelo como un peluche._

_-¿Vas a que enanito? Si eres tan lindo ~ Cantaba Ichigo dando vueltas y vueltas en su eje con el niño en brazos._

_-¡Nooo, bájame! ¡KISSHU TT_TT Ayudame! – Lloraba el niño antes que la peliroja se pusiera a dar vueltas más rápidas que parecían un torbellino._

_-vueltas ^^… vueltas ^^… vomitar XO –Murmuro Ichigo antes de caerse mareada de cara al suelo con, adivinen, aun el niño en brazos._

_-¡NOOOO! Ayúdenme que me va a violar TT_TT_

-_en eso no me meto amigo – Dijeron Kisshu y Pai al mismo tiempo tratando de no reírse de lo débil del chico._

_Mint, quien hasta ese entonces me estaba haciendo preguntas sobre mi sesión fotográfica que obviamente no le contestaba, se acercó con una presumida sonrisa en la cara – hump, ya que estamos todos juntos después de tantos meses ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer a alguna parte?_

_-claro – Contestaron los cyniclones y Lettuce, pero la gata y monita estaban dudando._

_-pues…_

_-*suspiro* yo invito la ce…_

_-¡QUIERO MIL TONELADAS DE PESCADO!_

_-¡UN CAMION DE BANANAS!_

_-¡CHOCOLATES PERUANOS!_

_-¡UN HABITACION ECHA DE CREMA DE MANI!_

_-¡UNA GRANJA DE FRUTILLAS!_

_-¡Y YO UNA GRANJA DE PUDING!_

_-¡Y TAMBIEN UN PONNI!_

_-¡Y UN AUTO!_

_-¡Y…_

_-¡SOLO LES DARE UNA COSA Y DECIDANSE POZOS SIN FONDO! – Les grito la peliazul haciendo temblar el edificio._

_-No :c_

_-que mala D:_

_-lo único malo es la parte más oscura de mi…_

_-¡YAAA! Mint, nadie quiere escuchar eso – Le paro la peliverde tapándole la boca._

_-Yo si quiero – Contesto con una traviesa sonrisa Kisshu._

_-pues… - Ambas chicas se miraron decidiendo con la mirada que iban a querer, después de unos momentos asintieron con la cabeza, se acercaron a la chica, la tomaron de las ropas y… - ¡QUIERO UN DINOSAURIO! LO QUIERO, LO QUIERO! Cómpramelo ¡¿? – Le rogaron sacudiéndola de las ropas._

_Eso fue lo último que escuche de la conversación antes de salir corriendo rumbo al aeropuerto, en ese momento solo pensaba en mi carrera, en que quería ser grande ¡la estrella más brillante! Pero las estrellas no se esfuerzan por brillar, lo hacen naturalmente y sin dañar a los demás. Ninguna de las dos las cumplí…._

_._

_Look here she comes now (¡mira! aquí viene ella)_

_Bow down and stare in wonder (inclinada y con esa mirada de admiración)_

_Oh how we love you (oh, como te amamos)_

_No flaws when you're pretending (sin defectos cuando estas fingiendo)_

_But now I know she (pero ahora se que ella…)_

Todos gritan mi nombre acompañado de un "te amo", "eres lo máximo", "increíble" y el más famoso "eres perfecta" ¡No lo soy! Solo mienten sobre mi cara, solo soy una marioneta de la industria. Una y otra y otra compañía, producto, venta, mentira crean bajo mi nombre, y una y otra y otra vez yo vendo ¡soy un ídolo juvenil! Cuando fui la imagen de una caja de cigarrillos todos mis fans fumaban, cuando mentí sobre las cremas que ocupo para ser linda todos las compraron ¡para ser linda me ponen diez kilos de maquillaje entiendan! No lo desmiento, no vale la pena o quizás indirectamente quiero vender productos solo para… ¿para que? Detesto mi carrera, mi vida, mis decisiones, mi música, mis fans, mi ropa, mi cara, mis años ¿para qué vivo si por ser acelerada me eh quedado sola? Todos piensan que tengo la vida perfecta, soy una Barbie; sin defectos, sin fallas y sin voz, que me reproducen letras en una grabadora y yo las repito con mi sonrisa de infomercial.

A veces me pregunto… si ellos supieran que soy una mutación genética, por así decirlo, ¿aún me amarían?

_._

_Never was and never will be (¡nunca fue y nunca será!)_

_Have you no shame don't you see me (¿no tienes vergüenza? ¿no puedes verme?)_

_You know you've got everybody fooled (tu sabes que tienes a todos engañados)_

_._

¿Aun seguirán disfrazándose de mi? ¿Aun seguirán queriéndome? aun si supieran que no les avise a mis amigos que el edificio tenía una bomba solo por estar sentida por llegar tarde… ¿Qué pensaran de mí?

_Without the mask where will you hide (sin la máscara ¿Dónde te esconderás?)_

_Can't find yourself lost in your lie (no puedes encontrarte a ti mismo perdido en tu propia mentira)_

Cuando mi mascara caiga, cuando mis mentiras salgan a la luz ¿Dónde ire? Soy famosa incluso antes de ser cantante, algún día alguien relacionara mi trabajo en el café mew mew, el asesinato de los dos propietarios que estaban en el cafe paralelo a la destrucción de un edificio sin sobrevivientes ¿me enviaran a prisión? Lo dudo, el dinero no compra la felicidad pero si la libertad, al menos condicional. Después de tanto tratar de olvidarme, después de tantas mentiras a mi misma lo admito; Zakuro colaboro en el asesinato de sus amigos.

.

_I know the truth now (yo se la verdad ahora)_

_I know who you are (yo se quien eres)_

_And I don't love you anymore (y ya no te amo más)_

_._

¡Ya no te amo! Reflejo en el espejo ¡ya no te amo! Fotos perfectas… porque se cómo son retocadas en computadora, como toda mi carrera ah sido mejorada en tecnología para verme perfecta. Me deje llevar por los sueños de la _"top model"_ de la cara de ventas, la Utau Hoshina ¡quería ser una estrella! Pero llegue muy lejos para serlo, demasiado lejos…

_-Ahora pasaremos a los deportes con pato Yañez… - Informo la locutora de las noticias japonesas a la que escuchaba medio dormida en los asientos del avión._

"_¿debí haberles avisado de la bomba?... Nah, después de todo esos extraterrestres están muertos, yo misma los destruí ¡no hay de que preocuparse! Bueno si hay algo, Eriol prometió mandarme un mensaje cuando volvieran al café ¿Por qué se demora? Pero ellos dijeron que irían a comer un… dinosaurio -_-…" _Con esos últimos pensamientos me quede dormida. A las horas después desperté con las noticias matutinas pero aun estaba adormilada.

-¡Atención habitantes de Tokyo! _"¿ahora que?" _Una bomba terrorista a explotado en el abandonado edificio de fuegos artificiales _"debieron ser bonitos los fuegos… ¡Un momento ahí es donde peleamos anoche!" _Lamentablemente cinco adolescentes y dos niños se encontraban, según los padres de las victimas, preparándole una fiesta sorpresa a una de sus amigas _"No, por favor… no diga los nombres…" _paralelo a esto los mismos terroristas, escapando del fuego, fueron a parar a un maid café a unos 28 cuadras de distancias asesinando a los dos dueños del local _"No…" _Las víctimas de la bomba están identificadas por Ichigo Momomiya una estudiante destacada en deportes, Mint Aizaba hija de una millonaria familia conocida en el mundo del ballet, Lettuce Midorikawa una brillante estudiante, Pudding Fong hija de un conocido especialista en artes marciales y que mantiene a cinco hermanos menores que ella, solo tiene 9 años _"Chi-¿chicas?"_ Todas las anteriores trabajaban en el café "Mew mew" el cual fue destruido por los asesinos aun no identificados. Las otras tres victimas son anónimas, suponemos que se trata de huérfanos que trabajaban en la calle para vivir la vida _"algo parecido…" _Por el nombre de sus almuerzos responden a Kisshu Ikisatashi, Pai Ikisatashi y Trab, este último también solo de 9 años, cualquier información sobre estos anónimos favor de entregarla a la policía y…

Nunca escuche el final de la noticia ya que le arroje un zapato de tacon rompiendo la pantalla. Nunca volví a Japón ni llegue a mi destino en Moscu, me instale en estados unidos donde conocí a Juliet aun en mi carrera como modelo antes de despegar como cantante y, claro, las adicciones en las que había caído como la anorexia, heroína, cocaína, marihuana, esteroides entre otras. Con el tiempo se detuvieron por tener que ser un "modelo para los niños"_ pero las ganas siguen alli_

_Never was and never will be (¡nunca fue y nunca será!)_

_You're not real and you can't save me (¡no eres real y no puedes salvarme!)_

_Somehow now you're everybody's fool (de algún modo ahora eres el tonto de todos…)_

_._

Mire disimuladamente atrás mío, a la plataforma, en su lugar había un espacio vacío que dejaba ver el montón de máquinas, clavos, metal, tuercas y otras cosas filudas. Mi concierto debía durar una media hora, más o menos, por lo que tendrían tiempo de sobra para arreglarlo, yo bajaría y volvería a mi monótona vida sin cariño, sin razón, sin amigos…

_-Zakuro…_

¿Pero que me detiene a acabarla ahora?

_.._

_Never was and never will be (¡nunca fue y nunca será!)_

Retrocedí unos pasos viendo con los ojos llorosos la fascinación de mis fans y, entre la multitud, me pareció ver un par de orejas negras, nuevamente escuche a mint llamándome "Zakuro" igual como la escuchaba siempre. Di una sonrisa nostálgica dejando la cabeza hacia atrás.

_You're not real and you can't save me (¡no eres real y no puedes salvarme)_

Me balancee un poco quedando más a la orilla, lentamente abrí los ojos ojos y allí, en el techo vi una luz borrosa y muchas voces llamándome, una terminando en mew.

_Somehow now you're everybody's fool (de algún modo ahora eres el tonto de todos…)_

Alargue la última nota al tiempo que me dejaba caer por los escasos 1 metro y 34 centímetros, no era mucho, pero el piso estaba tapizado de clavos, cristales, metal, tornillos y un destornillador hacia arriba. Escuche gritos de la gente… sentí un sabor metálico en la boca y todo mi cuerpo estaba pegajoso, los gritos se hicieron más sonoros y la gente trato de sacarme del metal, pero yo me aferraba con fuerza. No quería irme, no ahora que al fin voy a llegar, cuando al fin voy a verlos... y de repente…

…

…sentí mi vida… irse…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Mi primer songfic, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Cualquier comentario, sugerencia o critica, tanto ortográfica como de redacción, favor de dejármelo en un reviews ;)

**Gracias por leer**

**Cancion de hoy; **para los que no me conocen (que deben ser todos) en cada fics pongo la canción que escuchaba que, obviamente, era Evanescence – Everibodys fool


End file.
